The Indestructible Warrior
by Hollow Lives
Summary: Imagine dying then not remembering it, waking up in a cold dark prison and not having a clue what is going on... You have a weird unexplained power that gives you control over your own bones and then you are introduced into the world of ninjas, wars and elemental nations. Then to top it off you meet a pale creepy man that offers to help you get stronger... Self-insert OC.
1. New Experiences

**The Indestructible Warrior:**

 **Summary:** _ **Waking up in a cage is not a good start after just dying – imagine his surprise when he doesn't remember what has happened and how he got there. Throw in the fact that he is then thrown into a war for his life, which is followed by meeting a strange pale man not long afterwards. Then you have a story to read… follow the adventure of this self-insert.**_

 **Hello guys and gals how lovely to see you all out there, reading this. This is my latest story and the first one that is not a crossover. We are based entirely in the world of the Elemental Nations and looking at an OC self-insert of Kimimaro Kaguya. I have not seen any fanfiction with such a concentration of Kimimaro in it so I hope it is a unique read and you enjoy it.**

 **This is my first ever try with a self-insert OC character and therefore please be patient with it and give it a read. Also if you see any mistakes or anything like those, please don't hesitate to leave a review or Pm so I can correct it as quickly as possible.**

 **Please do leave a review to let me know your point of view - make any criticisms as constructive as possible... thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto. Only my stories.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 1 – New Experiences:**

 _All I remember is feeling cold, like ice cold, before a blinding white light and then darkness overcame me. I vaguely remember feeling strange, really strange as if I was being squeezed and stretched at the same time. It was a weird feeling, not bad but not good either. Thankfully before I got too relaxed in the rather confusing state I was overcome with a feeling of fear and excitement like I was going on a high speed roller-coaster… yes that is as clear as I can make it; I was never very descriptive – it's a good thing I never began writing stories or something!_

 _Anyway, I digress, after what felt like an eternity of limbo I finally felt 'whole' again. However, I also felt cold and empty all of a sudden. I tried to remember my name, but realised that I didn't remember anything about myself. Where I'm from, parents, colour eyes and hair... nothing! Normally I'm sure most ordinary people would freak out in this situation but I was so tired for some reason – the no-memories thing was a bit of a bummer admittedly and yet it didn't seem like a big deal in my mind at this moment in time. I attributed it to the shock of whatever I was in the middle of._

 _Yes, I was still confused over what on earth was going on? I was still trying to piece it together and had got nowhere so far… in fact, I had no senses available for use at all – I couldn't see, hear, smell etc. so I did the only thing I could and let the darkness consume me again in the hopes that it would sweep me away._

 _It did – and this is where my story begins:_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I woke up with a start – the first thing that hit me was the sudden sensation of cold, unforgiving rock I was lying on. My eyes quickly adjusted to my new surroundings and saw I was apparently in some sort of cage. I tried to stand but found that my muscles and bones where not responding to my brain signals. I had no idea what on earth was happening so I calmly looked around trying to find some clues about this new environment.

I saw that it was basically a dungeon of some sorts; I took a closer look at the bars and realised in some sort of sick fascination that they were made of bone… yes I said bone as in the skeletal system that is meant to make the framework/structure of humans and animals (at least I remembered my common sense).

Now I may have been trying to be calm and stuff but I'm pretty sure that a bone cage is not normal? What the hell was this place? I don't know how calm I can be if they use my ribs as a birdhouse cage or something.

As I was trying to desperately get my mind and emotions in check I realised something, I was standing up – it seemed that my muscles and bones were responding to my nervous system now. I welcomed the distraction and subconsciously pushed all the terrifying thoughts aside and I raised my two hands in front of my face and saw that they were small, really small. I must be young then, for some reason I thought I was older and more mature than the age of my hands would suggest.

I saw that not only were they small but were really pale and thin. I came to the natural conclusion that I was screwed – I was being starved like a prisoner; I guess it was to stop me from escaping. I pushed my hand through my hair and felt the long white hair flick backwards framing my face once again like nothing had happened.

It may be weird for some; with so many things hitting me all at once; my newly awakened mind could only focus on one thing at a time so I was still being hit with new thoughts and feelings throughout my little internal thought process.

And then I felt it… a wondrous sensation of warmth spread from my gut to the very end of my fingertips (yes - I checked to make sure I hadn't peed myself…). It eradicated the cold and dread that had started to build up as I saw there was little to no chance of escaping this sorry excuse for a room. The warmth made me feel so strong. Stronger, I'm sure, than I ever was in whatever previous existence I had before ending up like this.

The feeling of warmth stayed with me and acted like a friend I needed in this confusing place. It felt like it had settled down now and was starting to become more organised somehow. Now I had no idea how it did that – maybe I was subconscious controlling it, I had no idea.

I suddenly felt weird – my arm all of a sudden felt really strong but heavy. I looked down to my right arm and to my surprise it was covered completely in some solid white material… it had not been there a second ago.

" **AHH-** "I yelped in surprise until I stopped abruptly as my voice hurt – it sounded so squeaky and yet smooth at the same time, my estimate was I couldn't be more than 7-8 years old. That then begged the question:

' _What the hell happened that led to 'me' to being thrown in prison?'_

Deciding there was little point on focussing on questions that I have no clue how to even being to answer I went back to the matter at hand. I raised my left arm and tentatively tapped the hard substance that had nearly encroached my entire right arm.

' _It is so strong and solid… I think… I think it must be bone? So did I make this cage for myself? Are there others like me? What the hell type of power is this?'_

As the hundreds of new questions hit me, I through my hands up as a sudden headache hit me. I was surprised to feel that my two arms were back to normal now… it had happened so quickly that I didn't even realise. I guess I would need some work with controlling this weird, but handy, ability.

I decided that I would do the only thing I could in this type of bizarre but also kind of awesome (the skeleton thing at least) situation and meditated calmly in the middle of the room. I tried to review my situation and come up with some solution to the immediate problems that were quickly rising.

' _Ok… so I am being held prisoner in this dank, dark and eerie place with no way out and absolutely no memory of anything apart from some vague instincts and common sense. I have some sort of power that obvious seems to be the problem and why I am stuck in here. I don't know but something tells me that this power is not natural at all. Then why did it feel so natural? Is it genetics or an experiment gone wrong? That would at least explain the memory loss…_

 _Then there is the problem of just being a child – child are always looked down on and protected; therefore if I am not being protected then that means I doubt I have any loving family to fill in the blanks…_

 _Okay no point in focussing on this now; best chance I have is escaping and finding out some answers outside this damn cell. So think! Think! Whoever I am! Think like your life is on the line! …wait it's a bloody cage of BONE… I seem to have some sort of control over at least my own bones, it is surely worth a shot I guess._ ' I thought looking at the cage with slight hesitation that was quickly replaced with a feeling of determination. It was a rather long inner monologue that finally led me to my conclusion that I may just be lucky enough to have a way out.

As I stood up I was suddenly hit with hunger and realised that I must have been hungry and it had just not registered until now. As added fuel to get out of this depressing place I walked firmly to the bars of bone while trying to remember if or how I controlled the bones in my arm and what exactly I was thinking of when it did.

However, before I even touched the thick 'bone bars' a door which I hadn't even seen on the other side of the cell opened abruptly. I was so shocked that I quickly retracted myself from the cage entrance to not raise suspicion.

My heart was beating a mile a minute and I could feel the warm sensation growing hot under my skin almost like a warning that this could end with a flight or fight response. This sensation began building slowly in my legs and chest clearly hinting for me to get ready to run like hell if things go badly.

I looked up to the now entered visitor and saw a fully grown man in front of the cage. He had smooth pale skin, masculine features and a rather unpleasant and viscous look in his eyes. I realised then that I did not want to cross this guy; he was clearly the guy behind me being behind bars. He looked ready to kill anyone that got in his way… basically the first word that comes to mind to describe what type of man he was, was a barbarian.

The man had two strange red dots on his forehead that looked like either war paint or a tattoo with black hair tied and arranged in that two tight strands. His attire consisted of a long sleeve shirt with a sleeveless kimono over it.

He smiled cruelly at me showing off his yellow and black teeth.

"Well well well, exactly as I left you; that's good news for you I guess…" He trailed off looking rather disappointed. He also kept a complete superiority vibe about him the whole time he spoke to me. I made a quick decision that in order to find out more on what the hell was going on was to be very quiet and if required polite. I needed to be in this guy's good books – and that was a big ask I could tell. In fact, I wasn't even sure if this guy had a 'good book.'

He continued - "… as you know I had to put you here to appease the clan, however, the village has sunk into hard times with letting that little bastard take over as the fourth Mizukage… but I won't bore you with the trivia. After all you are our secret weapon and tools just follow orders, the same as soldiers…" – He let out a laugh that sent a cold chill down my spine. It was clear that this person was insane and wanted me to be used in some sort of war or operation.

"…You will battle with me and the rest of the clan – The proud and fearless Kaguya Clan – you will fight alongside our brethren until we die or wipe out the entire village. Only then can we show our fearlessness and power." He finished with a swig of whatever was in a canister that he had pulled from his side pouch and then looked expectedly at me.

I just stood there, in the middle of my cell (I had stood up when he had started to talk; politeness remember) taking in all the new information I had gather by this animal.

I had found out that I was definitely not from this body, not only did I have no memories but it made sense, the darkness, the new feelings, this bizarre but strong power… I had somehow been moved to this body and had no idea how and why it had happened! In addition, I heard I was part of a clan. The Kaguya Clan, no nothing – I don't remember ever hearing it… but on the plus side I had a family… and they locked me up because of my power! Okay, so not a great family but something to work on I guess. I mean they could have killed me – but they were using me as a living weapon so I have no idea what to think of them.

Then came the problem with this uprising of sorts, they weren't expecting me to fight in some war were they? I am just 7 or 8 years old at most; even I knew that was not natural and was immoral. Wait, morals don't seem to strike very deep in this guy's thought process. He had locked me up in here for who knows how long.

I realised he was getting impatient with me as I had been silent for over 10 seconds without replying to his demands.

Now trying to sound strong and fearless was difficult when you really did not know much of the situation and was very worried about possibly dying in some random war that looks to be the result of your own clan…

I made eye contact with the beast of a man and replied as firmly as I could, with what I hoped he would accept and be happy with:

"I will give my body and blood for the clan." I then quickly bowed in submission to the 'boss-man' so to speak.

He just laughed manically at me; with a hint of disgust in his eyes as he looked over me bowing in front of him.

"First of all freak, [I flinched at the harsh tone of his voice] we of the Kaguya Clan never bow to anyone not even our own and two I don't need your blood or body just your bones. Mark my words skeletor ( **AN - *Shrugs shoulders* he is drunk to be fair** );if you cower from the fight I swear I will personally rip your bones out of your still living body before using them to cut you into pieces. Now come on we have a war to win." The guy said loudly and harshly while not even missing a beat between the threats of torturing and killing me to the unlocking of my cage. I silently watched as the giant bones rose from the floor until they were secured in the ceiling.

I realised he wanted me to come out and quickly walked over to where he was. I expected to be hit or beaten to prove a point but then saw that for all his big talk the guy had distanced himself from me as far as his pride would allow him to. It must have been close to 2 meters in length. He walked off out of the door and just grunted at me to follow him – I did so without question not knowing what else to do.

No point trying to run yet I would have to wait until this war and then slip off when everyone was battling. That is if I could not find family members or something. However, I had a bad feeling that I didn't have any immediate relatives…

I would have to find out the hard way… I guess I was going to war…

Oh Crap!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **And done for the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did typing it up. Next Chapter will have the war take place and a rather obvious meeting that I don't even mind telling you about because it follows the canon closely. I will give you guys a hint – his name begins with O and ends with U and is a possible pedophile (99% of all readers will understand this reference of nearly every Naruto fanfiction).**

 **For the readers that prefer some more serious fanfics (as in less jokes and silly one liners) it will become more serious as 'I' (Kimimaro) start to piece together what it is to be a ninja and especially under the tutelage of Orochimaru.**

 **I hope that you give it ago and please leave a review on your way out just so I can get some feedback. But please make it constructive so I can improve my story. Unless it's positive feedback in which case just lay it on and increase my ego more :)**

 **I will also personally thank and mention all my reviewers on my chapters as a sign of thanks for taking the time to not only read my story but also leave a review as well.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Hollow Lives – signing off.**


	2. The Preparation for War

**The Indestructible Warrior:**

 **Summary:** _ **Waking up in a cage is not a good start after just dying – imagine his surprise when he doesn't remember what has happened and how he got there. Throw in the fact that he is then thrown (no pun intended) into a war for his life, which is followed by meeting a strange pale man not long afterwards. Then you have a story to read… follow the adventure of this self-insert.**_

 **My thanks again to all those that have read, reviewed, followed and/or favorited my stories:**

 **Currently at 126 views, 2 Review, 19 Followers and 13 Favourites – a huge thank you for that.**

 **Please if you see anything I could improve upon, by all means send me a PM or review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Sasuke – err sorry I mean Naruto; I got confused between who is meant to be the main character...**

 **On with the story.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 2 –The Preparation for War:**

 _Last chapter:_

 _No point trying to run yet I would have to wait until this war and then slip off when everyone was battling. That is if I could not find family members or something first. However, I had a bad feeling that I didn't have any immediate relatives…_

 _I would have to find out the hard way… I guess I was going to war…_

 _Oh Crap!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I just continued walking through the clan camp behind the clear leader of the clan. As far as I could tell everyone was extremely loyal to the leader giving him clear bows or salutes as we passed them. As we passed through the clan compound it was clear that the clan did not put luxury as first priority here. In fact, the houses were little more than basic shelter – not one of them looked to be particularly cosy or comfortable to stay in? Just where the hell was I? I was also sure that I couldn't remember ever seeing a house design like these ones before either…

The way the clansmen would bow to the leader and then look at me, made me very nervous. I could hear some of the comments the bystanders were saying:

"Freak"

"Monster"

"I'm pleased his parents are dead they would never have wanted a child like that."

Those were some of the nicer ones I heard – I couldn't believe I was in a place like this; a place that said such hurtful and judgemental things to a child. The orphan reference also struck deeply in me when I heard that comment.

' _I guess I want be having any loving family to protect me from these animals…'_

I had realised that my maturity and intelligence was not that of a child's and I must have somehow switched or taken over this body for some reason. This was the only thing I could come up with in the circumstances I was in. I was one hundred percentage sure that I was not from this world, memory or no memory. Everything was just too new for me to believe I am from this place.

I followed the leader for several more minutes in which I was verbally abused through most of them in some way but not once did any one of them come to close to me. It was like they thought I would snap and attack them at any point. I mean sure they were jerks for picking and abusing me like this but I knew my morals and I did not and would not kill people. I was certain that I had and never would kill someone.

…oh how naïve of me…

We finally stopped in some open field of some kind. It was mostly just a plain grassy field with a few trees littering the place. The only thing that made the field special was the huge river that ran through it. I cautiously looked around and saw on one side was us and the other side had around 70-80 people all training with swords, hammers, daggers and also some sort of weird knives that had a strange hole at the ends of the handle. I didn't know what to make of them before they all stopped suddenly when they saw us come closer. They immediately bowed in front of the man I was following and said in unison:

" **We are yours to command Patriarch!"**

The patriarch smiled cruelly, obviously loving the power he had and looked towards the men and women and shouted loudly and with clear authority:

"I hope you are ready for some blood tonight my soldiers! We will take down the mist village from within and put an end to the puny monster-brat that calls himself; the Yondaime Mizukage!"

The response was huge and made me terrified when I saw the insanity clear in their eyes. They yelled incoherent words that echoed all over the field and I now saw what they were up to. They were crazy, they didn't care if they won or not, they just wanted to do this for the hell of it.

I was brought out of my observations when I felt eyes on me and tuned in to the patriarch, who had begun talking again as everyone had settled down from him just lifting up his hand. Even I had to admit he was a great crowd controller – anyone that can control a crowd of 80 insane bloodthirsty people with ease is someone to watch out for.

"To ensure our victory I have brought our own tool out of the 'shed,' isn't that right Kimimaro."

I just looked at the leader in shock, so 'Kimimaro' was my name. He was looking at me with expectance; he needed me to show that I was willing to join the war effect to push on his soldiers even more.

After only a seconds hesitation; I committed to something that I would regret for the rest of my life.

"I, Kimimaro Kaguya, will fight for the clan."

The leader seem pleased at the nice small and obedient reply and was happy (well I guessed happy from the freaky and creepy grin that spread across his face) when the entire army shouted again, even louder than before. They truly believed they would win just because they had me… Was the power I had really that strong? Or are they just that delusional?

The leader again quieted them down with a simple look this time and with his still crazy grin on his face, stated to me and the other forces:

"Prepare everyone for war! Men, women and children will be participating; we will show the fearsome power of the Kaguya Clan…"

I saw the bloodthirstiness start to increase, as I felt something leaking out of the soldiers and leader as he spoke. It felt like literal bloodlust. Like their intent to KILL! Was this in some way related to my power or its origins?

The patriarch continued passionately with his war speech.

"… You all have until sunset to assemble the Clan. I want to have all 212 soldiers ready for battle in 2 hours."

There was a series of yes sirs/leader/patriarch and the leader just nodded and turned and marched away to get ready him for the war as well, I guessed.

I turned to follow him, but I heard a grunt from behind me and turned to see the neutral stares of the soldiers on him. They didn't speak to me, either out of fear like the others when I walked past or for the some other reason; but they did gesture for me to follow them.

As I had no idea what to do with my sudden freedom, I knew I had no choice but to prepare for this pointless war. Oh yes, I saw through whatever reason the leader gave his men; this was little more than just a plot for bloodshed and what made me sad and apprehensive was that I think all the soldiers knew it and just didn't care. Or worse, they agreed with their leaders ideologies all the way to their graves.

I followed the soldiers and asked cautiously:

"Um, how many people will we be facing tonight?"

My soft and innocent voice (being such a young children) did little to stop the annoyed stares that I got in return. Until one of the younger soldiers turned around and answered

"It matters little! We butcher all of them. It will probably be no more than 500-600 weaklings as the rest are all fighting in the Fire Nation."

I looked in shock as they didn't seem worried at all that we would be outnumbered 3 to 1. The soldier that had talked couldn't have been 5-6 years older than me at most. But I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised when the leader wanted every man, woman and child in the war.

Why did I have to be in a clan of Madmen!

I tried to reply but the response got stuck in my throat as I saw the armoury handing out weapons to children that couldn't have been above 6 years old.

It honestly made me wonder what the fuck was wrong with this world! I don't care if I remember nothing of my old one – there is no way that it is acceptable for young children to be put in a war or any fights for that matter.

What made me truly mad was the sight of children crying as their parents actually physically forced them to pick up arms and/or practice fighting. I was so mad that I didn't notice the warm sensation starting to grow hot under my skin. That was when I realised what I was doing. I was leaking the same Killing intent that the soldiers had earlier. The soldiers didn't seem to care they probably thought I was a monster getting pumped up and excited for the fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sent to a tent where most of the younger children were. They all had brave faces on but I knew that it was just for show for the leader and their parents. They all had swords, hammers, kunai and shuriken (I had found that out quickly enough), as well as other things that I had no idea about.

We were then talked to by some of the parents, and clearly big believers in war as they told us repeated to leave none alive and to not stop before everyone was cowering by the power of the 'Almighty Kaguya Clan.'

If I wasn't already weary of these people; I would have fallen for the trap like the other children and started to feel the clan pride and obligation as they did. I watched in horror as the innocent children I had seen all began to yell for blood and war… following in their parents footsteps.

I just numbly sat there wondering for the hundredth time what the hell was wrong with this world. I just hoped that not everywhere was like this…

I was then told to stay here until I was required for the battle. I saw two guards stationed outside of the tent entrance. I could feel the fear from them which was reflected by the fact that they had their hands on their swords at all times.

' _I suppose they don't trust me at all. Well they do stick me in a cage whenever there isn't a battle or war going on so I predict they really do fear this weird power I have.'_

They need not have any guards watching over me. I had already decided to join in this war to protect the children no matter what. I knew my morals and there was absolutely no way I would let some innocent children be butchered for a crazy and suicidal clan. I, of course, did not say any of this aloud as the guards seemed to be rather ready for a fight if they needed to. It was okay though, to save the kids I would be willing to kil-

That was when I stopped my thought process. My instincts were screaming at me to kill anyone that wanted to harm me or the other kids. I couldn't even imagine hurting or killing another person so why was I thinking like this? This was when the truth hit me… I was going to war – wars always ended with bloodshed and horrors that can never be fully explained in words.

Am I going to have to kill people to save them and myself? Could I really do that?

Deciding to take my mind off the unanswerable question at the moment; I looked around the tent idly taking note of the rather basic place with some a few chairs and tables littering the place. It kind of struck me as a bit of a classroom.

I got up to look around more thoroughly but was interrupted when I saw a mirror in the corner.

I wondered over there and regarded my appearance for the first time. I was could not have been more than 4 foot 6 at the most and very thin to boot. I immediately knew that I was 8 years old just by staring at my face that had yet to lose all the baby fat despite the obvious food shortage that I had. Or at least, what the clan had put on me through not feeding me properly.

I had silvery-grey hair that reached down to my shoulders, which must have been a physical symbol of my power as I saw the rest of my clan had brunette hair.

If not for the fact that we all had the same light green eyes and the same clan symbol on our foreheads (two dots spaced apart on every clan member's forehead); I would have thought I was taken in or adopted into the clan. I quickly got over the information that I was still all alone in this depressing world with no one here to save me as there wasn't any time.

I tore my eyes away from my reflection and started to look for some more information on where the hell I was and perhaps some answers to how I got to be here. Anything would do at this point. I saw some old dusty books that were lying in the corner and could not believe how old they looked. It was clear that they had not been well looked after and respected like books should be… however; I again pushed the issue aside as I reminded myself on the type of people I was surrounded by… I guess I should consider it luck that a clan like this even has books to read at all.

As I was about to pick up one of the books I heard a grunt to the side of me. I turned and saw one of the guards had entered without announcing his presence. This further stated that my respect was pretty low down in the food chain here.

He said nothing to me as he left some food and water, along with a change of clothes, on one of the tables and then left quickly for his post. He clearly did not want to prolong his visit with me. However, I didn't even care at this point – I stared longingly at the food and water and without hesitation ate and drank it within minutes.

The food was pretty plain, just a few pieces of bread and legs of chicken. I used the water to help drink it down as it was quite dry. I kept two pieces of bread spare and put them to the side for a second.

Finally feeling full for what felt like an eternity I made my way to the clothes and quickly removed my own clothes that were more rags on me at this point. I saw the huge amount of rips and dirt stains covering them; I clearly hadn't had a change of clothes for a while.

' _They don't want me going into this war looking terrible… no that's for after war.'_ I thought sadly, as I was again surrounded with the thoughts of having to hurt and possibly even kill people for this retched clan.

Moving to the mirror so I could see my reflection again; was helpful so I could adjust my clothes accordingly. The clothes were nothing special but they were warm and clean so I wasn't going to complain. Besides I think I should consider myself lucky to just get these before the war. I put the two pieces of bread (that I had saved) deep into my pocket ready for eating if I needed it. There was no way I was going into a war without some sort of energy boost if I needed it.

However, going back to my clothes – I had a plain grey shirt on that was clearly too big for me and a pair of beige trousers that made it halfway down my skins. Overall, I couldn't help but smile slightly at my rather uncommon appearance. The only original clothing I kept on was my sandals as they were pretty comfortable and I certainly wasn't going into a war without footwear.

I brought my hands over to my clothing and made a few adjustments to them. I was happy with how my body was responding to my demands now considering the trouble I had not even an hour ago with getting up.

This was when I was struck with a sense of dread that had started to build in my subconscious for a while. What if I can no longer control my power – it was the only thing that made me confident that I would at least live through this war. I looked hard into the mirror, at my reflection and concentrated on my arms again. I tried to send that warm sensation in my gut over to my arms and it did. It was a slow process and took a lot of focus to direct the energy to my arms but when it did I saw with my own eyes how they turned into solid, white bone. It was an amazing feeling; they felt impenetrable to any of the weapons I saw the soldiers had and used earlier. No wonder they were cautious of me.

I carefully sent a little more energy over to my right arm to just see what would happen and that was when it happened…

I nearly screamed in fear, if I had not put my left hand over my mouth I probably would have screamed like a little girl. The reason behind this was my flipping radius (one the lower arm bones to those that don't know) was currently sticking out of my arm. The thing was I couldn't feel any pain; so either I was in shock or I was dreaming…

My instincts told me to just touch the bone and I did so without even thinking.

' _What the hell was that? But I guess if I can manipulate my skeleton too actually form outside of my body like a sword or something I won't say no to it. This is so cool!'_ I thought, slightly perturbed at the ease my instincts had directed me to something potentially dangerous. But I let it go as I reached out again and grabbed the bone from my arm and it came out with ease.

I just stood there looking at it; it's not every day you hold onto your own radius like it was a sword or something.

Then I thought about something – ' _Wait does that mean I have no radius left in my right arm?' –_ I cautiously looked at my right arm and let my ' **Bonsukin'** (literally means 'Bone Skin,' which I had affectionately called my first power I had found out) sink back under my skin. I tried to move my right arm and was taken aback when I saw that it moved like nothing happened. It was completely responsive. Deciding to test it more, I put my radius down on a nearby table (a sentence which I have never said before) and gingerly reached out and touched the skin of my right arm. I was further shocked when I felt that my radius had already grown back. This power was amazing! If I could truly control this power I would at least be strong. Strong enough to get answers...

I was feeling a bit more at ease with my powers, seeing as they truly did seem to be there as a more protective manner than anything at this point. It really was the only thing that was keeping me calm before this war. The warm sensation was like a calming agent in my body it was keeping my mind sharp and my body ready to react at any moment.

As I picked up the radius bone my initial reaction was that it was actually very small. It was of little surprise when I was just a little boy at this stage; my bones had yet to fully grow. If I included the handle as well; the 'sword' couldn't be more than 10 inches in length. It wouldn't even make a very good toothpick for some of the men I had seen in the compound.

The nerves were starting to build at this thought – I just stared at the bone dagger in worry. It was again instincts that helped me though, as something inside me just told me to push some more energy into the bone dagger and see what happens. I did but it was extremely difficult – the actual control and concentration I needed to just be able to push my energy out of my body to reach the bone was a very long process. In fact it took me a whole ten minutes of straining and sweating while gripping the bone as hard as it could. I guess I really need to watch my back in this war if it takes this long for me to control my power outside of my body…

After 10 minutes I saw the bone actually grow in size. It was now the size of a tanto, with the blades length being around 9-10 inches in size and the handle being 4 inches. I looked over my newly crafted bone tanto and saw how sharp and strong it looked. Deciding to test it I quickly ran like a small child wanting to use their new present as soon as possible. Running over to one of the chairs – I looked first and saw the guards were currently talking together while ignoring me blissfully – I then swung my sword at the chair as fast as I could and was surprised when the tanto went through it like nothing. It was cut vertically in half like nothing. I checked my tanto and saw that it did not even leave a mark. I just smiled smugly at this and felt my confidence at lease rising a little for this war.

Don't get me wrong, war is nothing to look forward to but seeing as I had no choice but to at least begin in one you might as well get as ready as possible for the inevitable.

I put the sword in-between my belt that were holding up with trousers. In order to not just slice the belt in half I put it carefully in flat end pointing inwards and outwards. I would have made a sheath over it but I honestly did not have any spare energy to use after the amount of concentration I put into making the sword. I needed as much as possible saved up for the war so running it out now would be little more than suicidal.

Deciding that I needed to calm down a bit I went back to the book I was about to pick up before the guard interruption. The name of the book was so faded I couldn't even read it but I could make out what looked like 'chakra' on it. No idea what that is but might as well find out. It was clear to me that I needed to find out as much as possible for this war if I hoped to know more about my power and why the hell a war was happening for no apparent reason. I had to find out the answer!

So for the next half an hour I silently and quickly read a few of the chapters of the book sticking to the important stuff like geography (where the fuck I was), the strange energy and power and others like me?

It was amazing that the book had all the answers I needed to at least start piecing the puzzle together. It was an amazing coincidence in any case.

' _So let's get this straight. I am of the_ _Kaguya Clan,_ _which is a_ _Ninja_ _clan that exists in the_ _Land of Water_ _but under the rule of_ _Kirigakure_ _._ _Kirigakure_ _is just one of the_ _five_ _main ones in the_ _Elemental Nations_ _. The_ _Land of Fire, Earth, Lightning and wind_ _are the other ones the book notes down. This is not good – I am on an island then so I have no way off it when I make my escape._

 _Anyway, I'm in the middle of a monologue; so there are hundreds of other_ _ninja clans_ _that make up the main villages of the five nations. I understand that so far but what about the smaller ones. There little to nothing explained about the smaller nations apart from this map._

 _However, I guess the most important fact is that everyone has this energy inside me…_ _chakra_ _was it? Yeah chakra is what lets us become powerful. But only a select few are born with these '_ _Kekkai Genkai within a clan_ _…' This must be what I have as no one else in my clan has it. The Kekkai Genkai I have is called_ _Shikotsumyaku_ _. According to the book only a few people have ever got it in my clan. I suppose I should feel lucky but then again I woke up in a dank, dark cage that my own clan put me in so I think I'll just call it even…_

 _This was all the information I could get from the book but it should be enough for a start anyway. I don't know what type of hellish world this is yet but I have a bad feeling I would find out soon enough.'_

Just as I finished going over the things I had read, aloud horn was blown through the compound. I quickly got to my feet as the two guards rushed in and told me to follow them.

It was war time…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **That's a rap guys and gals. I hope you enjoyed chapter two. Next chapter will be all about the war and the meeting of Orochimaru.**

 **For all those that are potentially a little put off by the early amount of power 'I' have do not worry I have no intention of making myself a 'Mary Sue' so to speak. Kimimaro will become very strong but only after the right training and experience has been gained.**

 **At the moment, I am more or less just simply running on instinct with the power and you will see next chapter that instincts can't always solve every problem.**

 **Please leave a review giving me feedback on the story and any criticisms make them constructive please so I can hopefully improve upon my story making it a better read for you readers out there.**

 **The next chapter I hope will be out within the next couple of days but no promises.**

 **Many thanks to: 'JigokuShoujosRevenge' and 'anarion87' for the reviews :) it is much appreciated.**

 **Hollow Lives,**

 **Signing out.**


	3. The Pointless War

**The Indestructible Warrior:**

 **Summary:** _ **Waking up in a cage is not a good start after just dying – imagine his surprise when he doesn't remember what has happened and how he got there. Throw in the fact that he is then thrown (no pun intended) into a war for his life, which is followed by meeting a strange pale man not long afterwards. Then you have a story to read… follow the adventure of this self-insert.**_

 **My thanks again to all those that have read, reviewed, followed and/or favorited my stories:**

 **Currently at 385 views, 7 Reviews, 3 Communities, 24 Followers and 16 Favourites – a huge thank you for that.**

 **Please if you see anything I could improve upon, by all means send me a PM or review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do Naruto so I guess we are all saved then.**

 **On with chapter 3:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 3 –The Pointless War:**

 _Recap from last chapter:_

 _Just as I finished going over the things I had read, a loud horn was blown through the compound. I quickly got to my feet as the two guards rushed in and told me to follow them._

 _It was war time…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I followed the two guards in front of me as they charged through the compound towards the training ground for the leader's final 'war talk' (basically, propaganda of his justification for going to this war).

As I was running; I was suddenly hit with a sense of dread, stronger than anything that had hit me before. The sheer force of it made me stop running and grab my gut. My instincts where screaming at me to forget everyone and everything and just survive; to just run the other way.

I guess my fight or flight response is heavily leaning towards flight.

However, I knew what I had to do, and for the first time since ending up in this situation; I ignored my instincts and carried on running to catch up to the guards, before the guards had a chance to say otherwise.

It did nothing to stop the dread and panic that was building in my gut for the remainder of the journey.

As we stopped in the field we saw everyone else was there and waiting. All 212 of us were there and waiting for the leader to arrive. I, unlike the others, was being watched like a hawk from my two 'guardians;' presumably to stop the 'Clan's weapon' from running off before this stupid coup dé'tat happened. All the clan were sub divided into little groups of friends or associates. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't see a single shred of doubt or fear in any of the adult's eyes or faces. They all wanted to fight – it was like their only goal is to fight and die on the battlefield.

' _Will I be like this on the battlefield to…?'_

I couldn't help but think like that, seeing as my nerves had started to crack and break under the stress of the entire situation. The shock of the situation had slowly began to erode with time and all was left was an impending sense of panic and worry. I mean what the hell am I going to be able to do out on the battlefield anyway? I was only a child… 

The children despite being conditioned for war their entire lives were still nervous and had fear written into their faces. I wanted nothing more than to go over there and calm/reassure them but I knew that the guards would never let me anywhere near anyone so close to the war – they didn't want their children getting too attached to the weapon of the Kaguya Clan.

There was a loud shout and everyone quieted down when they saw the Leader making his way to the front of the crowd. He was dressed like any barbarian would be and I could see the war paint all over his chest, neck and face. It was an intimidation act and as I took more notice in to the rest of the crowd and everyone else had some form of war paint on. Even the children had it on their faces in the form of a kanji that said:

'Born to Fight'

It summed up this clan far too well for my liking.

I looked more closely at everyone and saw that not one of them had any form of armour on at all. No one had even a helmet on for protection; did they want to get slaughtered; I had seen how sharp those kunai and shuriken were. They could easily go through a person without much resistance with the right force.

Sighing quietly to myself at the lack of foresight of these people, I may not have been literally related to them like the vessel of this body was before me; but even so I didn't want to see a massacre. I would at least fight the enemy so the clan doesn't just get wiped out like wimps.

' _Wow! I guess they did get me a bit with the Clan Pride shit in the end.'_

The leader stood tall in front of his entire clan and prepared his little war talk to get them fired up for the battle – I noted that many didn't need much more as they looked more than ready to kill their own family if pushed anymore. Though that may just be my nerves speaking – I was feeling nauseous at the thought of the approaching war.

As the leader began his loud and heavily 'patriotic' speech I decided to review my powers for the war.

' _Well no point listening to his crap! So far I have slight control over my Shikotsumyaku Kekkai Genkai, to the fact that I can control it over my arms and body making a type of body armour of sorts. So, I have defence down as much as possible with the time I have. As for offence that's where my tanto comes in – I will need to conserve as much catra…no… chakra as possible for the war. I know my bones are stronger than the kunai and other swords so I hope that it will be enough for me to at least live until I can escape with the children.'_

I tuned back to the leaders final few lines of his speech to look like I was ready for the potentially suicidal war.

"… **We of the Kaguya Clan are the strongest warriors in the entire Mist village no one can stand up to us! We of the Kaguya Clan do not surrender and never get outmatched! We of the Kaguya Clan don't care about the number of enemies only the number of dead ones at the end! Now everyone prepare for WAR!"** – shouted the Kaguya Patriarch. When he finished an almighty cheer erupted from the all 211 soldiers (except me), with even the children joined in.

As I stared at 'my' delusional clan I couldn't help but feel the weight of war building on my shoulders. I began to look at this objectively. I had no form of training, no experience, had only just arrived in this body (still not certain how that happened?) and to make matters worse I was considered a weapon. I had a feeling that the clan wasn't going to like the fact that their so-called weapon had no idea what to do in the case of war.

However, I had no time to ponder these rather unarguably points I had made, as we all started to march towards the Mist Village. From what I heard it was only a 15 minute march there. I tried to get closer to the other children so I could talk to them but the guards and leader made sure I was at the very lead of the pack. I was their weapon I guess…

As I marched there I couldn't help but begin to accept my situation; if I had come to this body maybe dying wouldn't be too bad, maybe I would move on to the next vessel and hopefully it would be a more peaceful existence.

I sighed when I knew my own damn pride would never let me do that. I was too stubborn for my own good.

We were barely halfway there when the first attack happened.

' _An AMBUSH'_ my thoughts screamed.

Within seconds all hell broke loose, as the leader just yelled 'ATTACK' and all the Ninjas disappeared with tremendous speed towards the Ambushing Mist Ninja. There was no formation, no tactics from us; it was just a 'take out as many as you can before falling yourself' situation… Fantastic, _my favourite_ …

I didn't know how the Mist village knew of our betrayal but I sure as hell wasn't about to stop and ask. My body reacted quickly as I turned and ran straight towards the children who were currently huddled together protecting each other's backs with their lives. This simple action alone caused me to push myself even quicker. I was moving so fast that my eyes couldn't even keep up with my surroundings. It was a mere blur as I pushed the chakra to my legs and feet causes little craters to form with each impact on the floor as I ran. However, with fast speed and velocity comes tunnel vision…

…Big Mistake…

I let out a loud cry when I felt a sharp pain register from my arm. Looking quickly down I saw a kunai was stuck in there. Thanks to my Kekkai Genkai it hadn't gone very far into my arm but the pain from the sudden wound was enough to distract me long enough for the worst thing I have/would ever see happened. Hundreds of explosive tags were fired on the location of the children. I was nowhere near close enough to save them. I only had time to scream:

" **NOOOOO!** "

 **BOOM!**

My screams were nothing compared to the size and noise of the explosion. It shook the very earth and trees around the pathway we were fighting on. I forgot about the war and ran as quickly as I could over to the massive crater the size of 2 training grounds. What I saw forever changed me.

Bodies, or at least what was left of them, littered the place. At least 50 of them; I saw that 90 percent of them were the children of the clan and the few guards that were fighting besides them. They couldn't even be described human shaped anymore… they were remains of children… children who I had failed to protect.

Tears welled in my eyes as I saw I had not only failed to protect even one of them but the fact that so many innocent lives were extinguished in mere seconds after the ambush had happened. It was then that I finally realised the true horror of this world…

I turned to see 5 men all dressed in battle gear with swords in their hands ready to bisect me in many different places.

"Well Isamu, I guess you missed one of the bastards. Hey kid? How would you like to die; I can offer a free bisection, gutting, stabbing, burning, anything you like? But choose quickly I'm running out of patience!" Said one of them chuckling ninjas as his giggles steady got more and more manic and bloodthirsty as he continued his speech. The others followed suit and began laughing as well. They didn't care at all for what they had done.

I just stared as the shock hit me – I didn't even hear what the Ninja had said as my ears were still ringing from the explosion. I had failed to protect the kids; I wasn't even supposed to be here. Why was I cursed to be in a world that had people laughing over the massacre of over 40 children?

My instincts began to grow from the normal warm sensation to a white hot boil. Stronger than anything I had previously felt and I gave up – I let my instincts take over…

All I remembered before coming to, was raising my hands at the five ninja and saying

" **10-finger drilling bullets** "

I felt a slight tingle in my fingers and then I was more aware. I looked towards the five men expecting them to attack but what I saw shocked me to the very core. Where they were previously standing all of them were now still on the floor. They all had a look of shock on their wide lifeless faces. All of them had two holes in them – one in the head and the other through what was left of their hearts.

I knew straight away that is was me. However, I did not have time to look into it; I heard screams and shouts coming towards me and saw that a large wave of mist ninja had broken through the western rank of the pathway. I briefly got a glimpse of our clans soldiers and only saw many dead bodies littering the pathways. Blood was slowly pooling coating the ground red with death.

Making up my mind I withdrew my bone sword from my belt and quickly charged for the nearest exit point off the path road and into the forest. I again let my instincts take over but this time played more attention to how I responded.

After the death of the children I knew that I would never be the same again – it was a trauma that I would carry for the rest of my life, I would never be able to forgive myself for not even being able to save one of them.

Seeing as our clan was a lost cause; I knew that my only bet was to get out of here while the majority of the forces were focussed mainly on the patriarch and his senior group that had totally left the parents and children to fend for themselves. I didn't even care anymore if I was classed as a coward. I had a feeling that in this world the weak die, the strong prosper and the cowardly live longer than both…

I had the full intention of using that saying to my advantage now.

As I was running towards the forest, my instincts on full alert, I felt several kunai heading towards my back. Without a moment's hesitation, I instinctively sent chakra to my back and felt my back harden with a thick layer of bone instantly. The kunai just bounced off. I very thinly smiled, despite myself and my situation, at the thought of the faces of my enemies behind me thinking they got me.

A few ninjas tried to get in my way but they were easily dispatched by my instinctive (and clearly slightly bloodthirsty) self-preservation side. My bone sword cut through the little daggers and swords they used without much difficulty leaving them defenceless and therefore easy targets.

It was only after I was over 20 miles away from that hell that I finally sunk to my knees and cried, letting out a quiet yet painful scream. I sent all my guilt, hatred, anger and fear into it and it echoed throughout the forest despite the low volume.

The guilt alone was making me feel sic-

In fact, just at that very second I turned my face to the side and throw up pretty much all over a poor nearby tree.

I slowly moved my tired and aching body over to another tree before sinking down to my feet once again. Despite throwing up, it did little to relieve the guilt that was plaguing my very soul. I had killed 13 people today and failed to save over 40 innocent children and then ran leaving the rest of 'my' clan to get butchered. Yeah I wasn't feeling too good about myself at the moment.

I felt my eyes sting with tiredness and tears and closed them – but not before making a very simplistic bone shelter around my body (a very thin layer of bone that would keep my scent and warmth in my body), I felt like a warm blanket which I really needed right now. I let sleep save my suffering for now and drifted off to sleep.

I unfortunately, was woken up by horrific nightmares of the bodies and remains that I had been the cause of. I saw that I had only gotten a few hours of sleep judging by the fact that the sun was slowly beginning to rise. It was still pretty dark in the forest but the top of the trees had a gleam signifying sunrise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I spent the next half a day wondering around the forest scurrying around the forest looking for food and water. I had gotten water and only the 2 pieces of bread that I had saved from earlier. I consumed them pretty quickly however; I was pretty hungry by the time I had found another pathway.

Without worrying about the potential dangers I started walking the pathway. I was just numb to everything now. The guilt had steadily crushed me until I no longer cared for anything. The only thing I cared about now was power… power and survival. I was determined to never have to suffer like that again. Within those lonely and painful hours of walking I decided that I would not let myself die until I had proven myself. I wasn't going to end my Clan (seeing as I was probably the last one) in such a cowardly way. I may not want to live in a world like this one particularly, but I certainly wasn't going to do it myself.

My dead eyes continued to look forward looking for any ninjas or anything. It was a clear path even I could tell despite the slightly dark and misty atmosphere of the early morning.

So why did I get the feeling of being watched…

I turned around and saw a tall pale man standing not even 10 yards away with a small smirk on his face. I hadn't even sensed his presence – this guy was dangerous!

"Well boy… it took you quite a while for you to notice me… I expected more from the Kaguya's weapon." – His voice was smooth and calm and instantly put me on guard and I quickly withdrew my bone sword.

He just chuckled and just said:

"Come on boy let's see if you are worthy of being the last Kaguya?"

I was suddenly hit with a fresh wave of mental pictures of the remains of the children and attacked straight on wanting to cut the bastard into hundreds of pieces for bring it up again.

The unnamed man just withdrew a sword from his waist belt and got ready to defend my attack. I just smirked knowing that swords can't block my special sword. However, as I went for the quick kill, this time it was my bone sword that was sliced in half. I stared in shock and fear at the mystery man. He had yet to move from his defensive spot but when he saw my shocked and worried face he said:

"Kukuku… it seems you have underestimated me boy, I am one of the strongest ninja in the world. This sword is not like the other metal sticks you have previously fought against. It is indestructible and has served me well for a long time."

For the first time since meeting him, I lowered my guard seeing as if he wanted to, I would have been dead many times over seeing the deadly gleam in the man's yellow eyes.

"W-what is your name stranger?" - I asked pathetically. I couldn't believe I had stuttered in a situation like this.

The man simply smirked and eyed me like a predator hunting his prey, making me grip my sword even harder ready to run again if necessary.

"I can see in your eyes that you have and want power – if you come with me I can offer you power out of this world. All you have to do is offer your loyalties and services to me, Orochimaru of the Sannin."

I stared at this Orochimaru, as he offered this deal. It was too good to refuse – I was starving and would soon die anyway if I didn't take a gamble. I guess this was my gamble. I chose quickly in order not to annoy my potential master. It also didn't hurt that if what he said was true and he was one of the strongest ninja alive, then getting trained by him would be a great start in order to progress my abilities. I did what I thought was best and bowed in front of the man that had not only offered to save me but also offered me power.

"Very well Orochimaru-sama, I will fight and die for you." I knew this was a massive chance but seeing as if I had refused he would have probably killed me, I really didn't have much of a choice.

Orochimaru smiled at me and then turned but not before saying:

"A wise choice Kimimaro, I will train you to becoming an ultimate warrior and you will have all the power you want by the time I'm finished with you…" I was a little startled that he knew my name but guessed that he seemed to know a great deal of my clan and knew about me. I had no reason to suspect any foul play so I went along with it and just nodded awkwardly. I then suddenly remembered something and asked:

"Cool, but do you mind if we get some food first?" I asked embarrassed and yet necessary as I was literally on my last legs as it was.

Orochimaru sighed and muttered something about 'Kids' and then just continued walking.

Not knowing what else to do I started to following him not knowing why it felt like a deal with the devil and the slight familiarity of the man's name. For some reason it felt like I had heard that rather unique name before?

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And that's another chapter finished for your viewing pleasure. I was so pleased to have finished it before Christmas.**

 **On that note as well – Merry Christmas and a happy new year to everyone that celebrates it. In fact, even to those that do not celebrate Christmas; have a great holiday as well :)**

 **Please leave a review giving me feedback on the story and any criticisms make them constructive please so I can hopefully improve upon my story making it a better read for you readers out there.**

 **Not sure when the next chapter will be out I am working on another story as well. I am making a few now in the hopes to then choose mine and your favourites and continue them before moving onto my other stories.**

 **Many thanks to: xanderdakka, DatMatt, SCP -788 Entity and JigokuShoujosRevenge for the reviews.**

 **It is all very much valued.**

 **Hollow Lives,**

 **Signing out for Christmas.**


End file.
